


what they deserve (in more ways than one)

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Childhood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, What they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: In which parenting comes to Odin (a little) easier than before, and Hela grows up with her little brothers....Follow the young Odinsons as they journey through life together.





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this today... So much fluff to come, my dudes.

**Chapter One**

 

The sounds of their laughter flooded through the halls of the palace, their joyous glee reflecting on the faces of any passing servants. Hela looks back to see her blond haired brother bounding up to her in long strides.

 

The young girl’s braided black hair bounces with her movement, but Thor easily reaches her, shoving her shoulder when he does. They both laugh, eyes sparkling as the make their way to the palace’s main entrance.

 

Mother was a little ways behind, golden hair falling behind her back in long, wavy tresses. Her voice chides after them, but Hela and Thor don’t listen… For Father has returned! Why should they? She laughs after them, and the children turn to see a smile decorating her pretty features.

 

In a few moments, they reach the front gate, and Thor gasps at the sight. 

 

The whole army has returned, with their father, Odin, at the very front. Together, Hela and Thor bound down the steps, meeting their Father as he dismounts his horse, Sleipnir. Frigga is behind them in a beat, resting her hands on their shoulders.

 

But before they can bombard him with questions, the little bundle in his hands shifts, and the two young Odinsons watch in awe. He knows what they wish to ask, so Father orders a stable boy to take Sleipnir in. 

 

Then he leads his family back into the Asgardian palace, all answers waiting to be given. 

 

**…**

 

The Odinsons gather in the family room, and Hela and Thor immediately break away to find their seats on the mat on which they play. Frigga sits on the couch, smiling at her husband as removes his helmet. 

 

When Odin finally sits, he smiles at his two younger children, and it reaches his eyes. He only looks away to remove the cloth, revealing a small round face. Hela squeals, and Frigga chuckles. “A baby!” She exclaims, green eyes blown wide with excitement. 

 

The black haired girl gravitates towards her parents immediately, taking the small bundle from Father’s arms. She coos and Frigga smiles. “He so small, Mother,” she says, staring at the baby in awe.

 

She turns to Thor after a beat, smile deflating when she sees his expression. “Brother, what’s wrong?” She asks, concern ebbing at her features. Thor looks away, and soon Frigga is next to him, arms wrapping around the boy. Even Odin looks worried, eyes crestfallen.

 

The boy sighs, twiddling his thumbs. “Will the baby get all the attention,” he mumbles, and Odin smiles. “Come here, my son,” he says, and Thor leaves his mother’s embrace, for that of Father’s.

 

When Thor is properly seated, Hela moves to stay with Mother, cooing at the baby who plays with her fingers. The blond child, huffs, causing his father to laugh.

 

“Son. do you have any idea as to why the baby would need more attention,” his father says, and Thor shakes his head. Odin nods sagely. “That’s what I thought.”

 

“You’re new brother is but a baby, no bigger than a foal.” Thor smiles at this. He loves horses. “And like little foals, your brother would need the help of Frigga, Hela, me, and even you to get bigger.”

 

Thor watches Father with wide eyes. “Brother needs my help?” He asks, disbelief in his voice. “Of course,” Odin bellows, and Thor grins. “We need to help him, but you must be there with us.”

 

The boy smiles then, jumping down from the couch to join Mother and Hela. 

 

“May I hold him,” Thor asks, and Frigga, whose had him for the last while, nods, handing the little child over to his big brother. Thor smiles at the baby, looking up at Father when he feels his hand on his shoulder.

 

“His name is Loki,” Odin says, and the name is repeated around the room for a beat. When Loki’s eyes flutter open, revealing bright green irises, Hela gasps.

 

“He’s perfect!”


	2. Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I never gave ages last chapter, so in Midgardian years, Hela would be five and a half, Thor four (lol), and Loki's one.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

  
  
The children got used to having a little brother around _very_ quickly. It was almost as if he was always there! They both took turns playing with him, feeding him, changing, and teaching him. To say Loki was loved would be an understatement… He was adored!

 

However, Hela and Thor became extremely competitive in who spent the most time with the little one. This would usually result in tears, and a mini counsel that included Frigga and Loki.

 

Today was no different, with Thor crying and Hela pouting. Frigga sighed, rocking her black haired son, when the older boy spoke up.

 

“We didn’t mean to make him cry, Mother,” he begins, and Hela nods. “We only wanted to help prep him for bed,” Hela adds, but Frigga shakes her head.

 

“You mustn’t fight over the baby,” she says, voice gentle but stern. The children look at the ground. “When I came into the room, everything was amiss,” Frigga explains. “Loki was crying, but you both paid no mind to him, busy arguing amongst yourselves.”

 

She frowns. “As older siblings, when you have a baby, it is no longer  about you, but about the little one.” The queen sighs, smiling down at little Loki when he grabs the end of her curls. “Your brother surely loves spending time with you, and when he is, it’s your responsibility to care for him.”

 

The children say nothing, so Frigga stoops down to their level. “I am not angry,” she reassures, smiling at her elder babies. “I simply want you to know how important Loki is to you.”

 

Hela nods and Thor grins, grave expressions exchanged for relief. Rising, Frigga comes up with an idea.

 

“How about this,” she begins. “If you two go freshen up quickly, I can keep Loki awake. After that, I can read you all a story before you go to bed.”

 

The two of the smile widely, running off to their rooms, and the All-Mother laughs quietly, rocking her little baby sweetly.


	3. Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All they want is a snack, but a grumpy maid won't let them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love writing this story.

**Chapter Three**

 

When Loki’s old enough, the young Odinsons sneak him around the palace more often than not. With him as a distraction, slipping into the kitchens becomes easier than way easier than before. And to believe Loki played along was even better!

 

As of now, Hela and Thor watches as their little brother of only two and a half centuries looks up at their mother. Father has become increasingly absent in the palace, but Frigga reassures them that it’s only temporary. Hela has voiced otherwise, but Thor wishes to believe Mother.

 

“Mama,” Loki says, raising his arms. Frigga smiles down at her son, picking him up to tickle his stomach. Hela and Thor high five each other, tip toeing off once they know Mother is occupied with Loki.

 

They’re near the entrance when their brother’s little voice filters through the throneroom.

 

“Sister,” he calls, and she turns to look at him. His chubby hands are reaching into the air for her. He repeats the same with Thor, green eyes sad with his siblings the distance.

 

“Where are you two sneaking off to,” Mother asks, watching them with a quizzical eye as she allows Loki to waddle off to them. Hela picks him up, looking sheepish. Thor rubs his neck, watching his siblings together.

 

“We just wanted to get some treats from the kitchens. The maids sometimes allow us to bring Loki, but Turid won’t let us in,” the boy mumbles. “She doesn’t want Loki messing up the lunches.”

 

Frigga nods understandingly hazel eyes glistening. “If we all walk together, I’m sure Turid won’t have a problem letting Loki in, don’t you think?”

 

Hela and Thor share a look, and Loki babbles excitedly. “I think it’s a great idea,” the black haired girl says.

 

**…**

 

When they arrive at the kitchens, the door swings open, revealing a frowning Turid. She glances at the baby in Hela’s arm before scoffing. “I thought I told you two I don’t want your little brother here during my-”

 

Her rant comes to a halt when Queen Frigga appears in her line of sight. The maid stutters before bowing. “Your Majesty,” she says, and Mother clicks her tongue. “Do you mind if my children come in for a snack?” She asks, and Turid shakes her head, stepping aside.

 

Thor looks up at his mother, blue eyes glittering. She winks at him and he laughs.


	4. Daylily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga does Hela's hair.

**Chapter Four**

  
Hela is still as the All-Mother passes her hands through the girl’s scalp. Her mother hums an old song, and Hela sighs. Mother was so good at doing her hair! It was practically unbelievable.

 

Their nanny, Hilde, took Thor and Loki too town since they wanted to get out of the palace. She had offered to take Hela as well, but the girl had rather stay home with her mother.

 

Frigga was pleased that her adopted daughter wished to spend time with her, and planned a whole afternoon just for them.

 

Mother was braiding her hair, or trying to, at most.

 

When all the tangles were gone, Mother weaved each lock of Hela’s black hair into an intricate design. The young goddess grabbed a mirror, gasping at the sight. Frigga giggled at her daughter, and leaned over her shoulder.  
  
“Do you like it, Hela?” She asked, patting down the braid. The green eyed girl nods, grinnin up at her mother.

 

“We should definitely do this again, but I’ll do your hair!” She exclaims, and Frigga laughs. “You think you can tame my curls, my daylily,” she teased, challenging her daughter with a smirk.

 

Hela laughs. “No problem is too big for me, Mother!” She says, pumping her fist.

 

At this moment, Thor runs into the family room with Loki on his hip. “Mother, Hela,” the blond boy says excitedly. “Look at these flowers we saw at the market!”

 

Hela’s previous energies were lost at the sight. “Are these daylilies?” She asked Frigga, and the queen nodded, rising to take a look as well.

 

“May I borrow one, Loki,” she asks the boy who currently holds a green one. The toddler frowns before nodding, pushing the flower towards Frigga. “Thank you, my son.”

 

Taking the daylily, Frigga weaves it into Hela’s braid, and her little brothers clap when it’s done. “It’s lovely, Hela!” Thor exclaims, and Loki babbles happily.

 

The young Asgardian rushes over for her mirror, smiling at her reflection. “Thank you, Mother,” she says, enveloping Frigga in a hug. The All-Mother returns it, brushing her daughter’s head. “Your welcome, my daylily. Now go on and play.”

 

The children waste no time leaving her presence, leaving a trail of laughter and joy in their wake.


	5. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Hela have caught a cold, and Thor wishes to help them feel better.

**Chapter Five**

 

Thor is in the gardens all alone. The boy taps his chin, staring at the pleasant spring weather.

 

Hela and Loki had both caught a cold, and had been in their respective rooms for the past seven days. The boy isn’t allowed to visit them too often… that’s how Hela got sick anyway.    
  
Thor sighs, blue eyes sad. He misses his siblings… Loki got the cold first, and the elder Odinsons decided to see him everyday with snacks, books, and stories from outside. Now that he thinks of it, Thor realized Hela probably took the brunt of the coughing… Loki wasn’t that good at covering his mouth.   
  
Kicking a rock, he smiles when Hilde comes into view, and she returns his gesture albeit a little soft.

 

“Your lunch is ready, Thor.”

 

… 

 

He was the only one at the dining table again. Mother would usually make it her duty to sit and eat with him, trying to fill the patch his absent siblings left.

 

But she and Father were away to visit a neighbouring kingdom who had proposed something rather important. So, it was just him.

 

The boy huffed, eyes downcast, before he brightens with an idea.

 

“Hilde!” He yells.

 

…

 

His maid helps him create a picture of them family, with Mother and Odin in the back, and Hela, Thor, and Loki in the front.

 

Hilde smiled at the image, hazel eyes creasing. “I think it looks wonderful, Thor,” she says, and the blond smiles. 

 

“Can we bring it to them now?” He asks, bouncing on his haunches. Hilde bites her lip, contemplating, before giving in. “I don’t see why not… you haven’t seen them all week.”

 

Thor pumps his fist as Hilde gathers the drawing in her arms, gesturing for the young prince to follow her.

 

… 

 

The room is quiet when he and Hilde arrive, save for Loki’s laboured breaths and Hela’s soft snoring.

 

Thor sighs sadly. He didn’t know they’d be sleeping. 

 

Hilde watches the blond softly, eyes gentle. “How about we leave it here,” she suggests, walking over to the seating area. “When they wake up they will see it.”

 

Thor nods numbly, patting the picture before leaving the room, hand in hand with his nanny.

 

… 

 

**_A few days later…_ **

 

Hela and Loki’s cold is beginning to wear off, but the young prince, Thor, seems to have caught one as well.

 

Hilde smiles, despite this, in her hand a small picture from the two dark haired Odinsons.

 

Perhaps they did enjoy the little image their brother had created.


	6. Firash and Alva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Odinsons make some friends.

**Chapter Six**

 

Hela  _ loves _ horses. 

 

She and her brothers would spend time by the stables every once in a while, watching the servants come in and out with horses and ponies.

 

Today finds the children in the yard once again, Loki secured against Hela’s hip and Thor on her other side.

 

The girl sighs.

 

“Thor, don’t you think Father would let us ride?” She asks her brother, all while jabbing Loki’s side gently as he tugs at her black hair. The blond shrugs.

 

“Maybe,” he says, eyes following a beautiful white steed that trods around the yard. “When we’re old enough, of course, perhaps he’ll let us ride in the army with him.”

 

Loki gurgles his agreement, causing the two to laugh.

 

A stable boy jumps at the sight of them, bowing slightly. “Your Highnesses,” he mumbles, and Hela scoffs. “Don’t bow, silly,” she says, smiling. “We were just watching the horses!”

 

The boy watches them curiously at this, before nodding. “I see.”

 

It is then that Hela sees the beautiful black mare behind him, gasping at the sight. The servant blushes. “This is Alva. She’s almost old enough to be ridden… a little less than a year at most, and then she’ll be utilized in the All Father’s cavalry.”

 

The young Odinsons mumble a soft “oh.”

 

Hela smiles sheepishly, and Thor watched her warily. “May I touch her?” She asks, passing Loki off to Thor gently. The boy smiles. “Of course.”

 

He walks Alva over to her, coaxing the horse’s head down slightly. Hela’s smile widens as she pets her, and the horse huffs happily.

 

“What’s your name,” she asks the boy, as Thor brings Loki over, helping the baby to pet her mane. “Firash” he says, dark brown eyes glittering. Hela frowns, taking in his appearance.

 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” She inquires, finally noting his dark complexion and curly black hair. Firash smiles.

 

“Not really, Your Highness,” he says, grinning. “I’m from a southern kingdom, or, what was left of it anyway. A kind soldier found me a took me in.” Firash smiles. “The palace stables are my home now,” he whispers contentedly. Thor takes this opportunity to speak up.

 

“I like you, Firash,” he states bluntly, and their new companion’s cheeks darken significantly. “I think we can be friends, right Hela?”

 

His sister nods, and Loki babbles.

 

“Cut the formalities. I bet they’re so annoying to say,” he says. “Of course,  _ Your Highness. _ No thank you,  _ Your Highness, _ ” Thor mimics, bringing up his free hand to make it seem as if it’s talking.

 

The children laugh.

 

Soon Hilde appears, ushering the children back towards the palace. Hela pauses in her retreat. 

 

“Hey Firash,” she calls, and her friend turns to look at her. “Keep Alva available just for me, okay?” She asks, eyes hopeful.

 

Firash smiles. “Of course, Hela.”


	7. Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does a bad thing. Odin can't keep up his facade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, take my peace offering. <3

**Chapter Seven**

 

“I challenge you to a duel, Lady Sif!” Thor cried, jabbing his wooden sword in the brunette’s direction. The girl smiled, mischievous grin rivalling his. “I accept your silly prince!”

 

Hela sighed for the nth time, pulling Loki back by his little vest again. “Not now, brother,” she chided, shooting the little one an apologetic expression. “Thor is being stupid thinking he can challenge Lady Sif,” Hela says, smiling. “It’s obvious he won’t win.”

 

Loki snorts, giggling to himself, as she ruffles his black locks. “Would you like to do something else, little brother?” She asks, and he nods.

 

“We’ll be back in an hour or too, Thor,” Hela calls, but Thor pays the black haired duo no mind.

 

Hela places Loki down in the barren hallway, laughing as the little one runs through the hall, screaming and smiling. She runs after him, bouncing with each step, and the servants grin as they come bounding passed.

 

She doesn't realize it until the aggregation of people fill her vision.

 

And there in the midst of the occupied throne room is her little brother, Loki.

 

Hela opens her mouth as Odin rises out of his seat, Gungnir held firm in his hand. Her mother stands too, clasping at Odin’s sleeve as if to have him show just a _little_ mercy.

 

The attendees move away as the Allfather makes his way down the steps, leaving the little child all by himself. The green eyed girl runs up to meet her brother, but it stopped by Odin’s raised arm.

 

She pales at this. Everyone knows the king’s wrath against anyone who intrudes his throne room is no better than dead, but would he express such wrath against his own son?

 

Loki looks up at him with an innocent grin, and Hela smiles.

 

Suddenly Frigga begins to chuckle, and a small smile decorates Odin’s features. He hands off his spear to his wife in exchange for his son. He holds the little one out at an arm’s length, coaxing Hela over as he does.

 

“Loki,” he begins, and the toddler giggles. “Never ever run into my throne room again, understood?”

 

The young god claps his pale hands, and Odin gives him to Hela just as their brother runs into the room.

 

“There you are!” Thor exclaims, blue eyes bright. “I was looking everywhere for you!”

 

The room is filled with laughter as Odin sighs heavily, calling Thor over to give him the same speech he did Loki.


	8. Hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela does Frigga's hair.

**Chapter Eight**

 

“Your hair is so curly, mother!” Hela exclaims, trying and failing to pass her small, pale fingers through Frigga’s hair. She laughs sweetly, adjusting herself from her seat on the ground.

 

“I told you it’d be difficult,” mother remarks, and Hela scoffs, attempting a braid in the back of her head. “It’s never too difficult for me,” she says, a smirk on her face.

 

Frigga giggles. “Of course, my daylily.”

 

Today was another Mother-Daughter day, as Hilde had taken the boys to the market after they insisted. Father was out of Asgard, too, attending to business in one of the Nine Realms. (she never bothered to learn what they are, not yet at least.)

 

Once Hela had ensured her faulty braid wouldn’t fall loose, she insisted walking through the gardens to get a flowers to put in mother’s hair.

 

Frigga wasn’t appalled, allowing her daughter to lead her away to where she thought the best plants grew.

 

It was then that Frigga suggested having lunch in the gardens, which Hela loved the idea of. Turid prepared lunch in record time, placing it on the fluffed blanket the duo had ran inside to get.

 

Hela picked up a hyacinth from a nearby plant, pushing the purple flower into her mother’s hair.

 

“You look lovely, mother!” She says, smiling as Frigga laughs. “I think father would love it!”

 

At Frigga’s silly look, Hela snorts, picking up one of the sandwiches Turid made.

 

“If you say so, my love,” Frigga whispered, popping a small grape into her mouth, much to Hela’s childish glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis short lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it <333


	9. Seidr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki practices controlling his seidr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... it's been a while. lol. 
> 
> Loki's 4 and a half human years, making Thor seven and a half, and Hela nine!

**Chapter Nine**

 

“Excellent, Loki!” Frigga exclaimed, eyes shimmering in the midday sun. 

 

Her youngest son, now four and a half centuries, looked at her happily, a cheeky smile smeared on his little face. His green eyes twinkled as he watched his seidr leave his fingers, only opening his mouth once it was truly gone.

 

“I did it, mother!” Loki said, smiling. Frigga nodded, her own seidr dissolving into nothing. 

 

“That you did, my son,” she whispered, passing a hand through his black hair. A sad smile overcame her as he leaned into her touch.

 

“May I show Thor?” He asked, green orbs flickering up to her hazel ones. “Hela too? I want them to see that I can use my magicks now.”

 

As much as she wanted Loki to show his siblings, it couldn't be anytime soon.

 

“Not yet, my son,” Frigga said, much to Loki's disappointment. “I know your sister, brother, and father will be very proud of you, but until you learn to control your seidr, it is best we keep it contained in this room.”

 

Loki hummed thoughtfully, eyes filled with too much understanding for a child of his age.

 

“Alright, mother,” he replied, watching his pale hands curiously. At Frigga's happy hum, they stood together, walking out of the library with Frigga's hand on her son's shoulder.

 

… 

 

Loki's rooms weren't too far from Mother and Father's own since he was the youngest. It made sense since Hela and Thor's rooms were located a little farther away in the palace.

 

It used to bother him, the little one thought, flipping through one of the books Frigga gave him.

 

But now, Loki had his seidr, and Mother was always nearby if he needed help.

 

He sat up, getting comfortable on his bottom before taking a deep breath. Mother had been very busy as of late. With Thor's birthday coming up, the palace was very active.

 

So active that their magicks lessons had been postponed on more than one occasion.

 

Frigga was always apologetic, and Loki understood. Besides, despite the busyness, he still had his siblings to play with.

 

But none of them could help cultivate his seidr, so the young god finds himself doing it on his own.

 

He squints at the spell before him, reciting the words slowly with the intention of making the dying flower in front of him alive again.

 

Loki’s eyes are filled with wonder as he watches his seidr overtake his hands, washing his fingers in a ethereal green hue.

 

The flower before the child seems to colour, and Loki is holding his breath with apprehension, when his rooms go dark.

 

This was one of the reasons the boy wishes he was closer to his siblings. For now he was alone in the pitch black of his room.

 

“Hela! Thor!” He screamed, shocked at the tears cascading down his cheeks. 

 

Loki looks to his hands with the hope that his seidr may offer him light, but physically deflates at the emptiness there of. 

 

“Father! Please!” He tries, hoping that his old man can hear him. Then he stoops to the floor, arms folding around his knees.

 

He should call mother, he thinks, but he wishes to not disturb her. So, Loki cries, rocking as the shadows in his room seem to grow when his door flies open.

 

“Loki!” Comes Frigga's voice, and her son runs to her.

 

“Mama,” he cries, “I was only trying to use my seidr. I didn't wish for the lights to leave me.”

 

Frigga passes a hand through his hair, holding her son to her chest.

 

“It is alright, my love. I am here now with you,” she whispers, and Loki nods against her.

 

With a quick flick of her hand, the room is bathed in lights once more. When she closes the door, Loki pulls away, confused.

 

“I thought you were busy,” he says, and Frigga laughs. 

 

“Am I ever to busy for my own children, Loki?” She asks, and the boy shakes his head. “Exactly.”

 

“Would you like to work on your seidr now?” His mother inquires, brows becoming furrowed when he shakes his head.

 

“I would much rather sit with you,” he says, picking up the book he was reading from the floor.

 

At this, Frigga smiles, pulling Loki up on the couch as he begins to flip through the pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be on and off for a while. Updates spontaneous. Life is taking a toll and I hope that's okay. I'll get back to all your comments when I can!
> 
> For now, much love <3


	10. Loki and Olive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to ride a horse. Hilde gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY IT <33

**Chapter Ten**

 

Loki frowns from where he sits next to Hilde, glaring at his siblings who laugh as they ride on their horses.

 

"It's not fair, Hilde," Loki whines. "I want to ride a horse too."

 

There is a pregnant pause as Hela and Thor trot passed where they sit.

 

"But you are too small for the big horses," the maid tells him, and Loki sighs heavily, kicking his feet under him in an attempt to reach the ground from his seat.

 

"Are there no horses my size?" He asks, and Hilde stares at him with hazel eyes. Then she brightens up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"I actually think there is!" She exclaims. "Come quickly Loki," she buds, taking his hands as the two run into the stable yard.

 

…

 

Loki's eyes glitter as he watches the small ponies in the field, neighing and trotting happily.

 

Hilde smiles at the man that comes around, eyes creased at the sight of his wife.

 

"Hello, darling," he greets, before turning to look at Loki. "And hello, Your Highness. How can I help you today?" He asks, leaning against the fence.

 

"I would like to ride one," Loki commands, pointing at the chocolate pony near the man.

 

The stable man smiles. "Of course," he says, opening the gate.

 

Hilde and Loki walk inside, and the two adults help ready the brown pony to be ridden.

 

"My name is Duncan," he says, introducing himself to the little prince. "But this here is Olive. She's used to having riders, so this is perfect for her."

 

Loki grins excitedly as Duncan helps him onto the pony, and the boy blushes as he lets her mane.

 

"She's lovely, Mr. Duncan," Loki exclaims, and the man laughs as he begins to walk Olive around the field.

 

Loki cheers at the feeling of the pony under him, hugging her neck as Duncan begins to run.

 

He jumps when he sees Thor and Hela standing next to Hilde, happy smiles on their faces.

 

Duncan slows down in front of his little entourage, a little out of breath from his impromptu workout.

 

"You looked absolutely wonderful out there, Loki," Hela tells him, and Thor nods his agreement.

 

"At this rate, you should be on the big horses in no time," he adds, and Loki's smile drops a bit.

 

"Maybe," he mumbles, thanking Duncan after he helped him off the pony. "But I think I'll stick with Olive for a while," he says, much to Duncan's joy. 

 

Perhaps he did find his match today, Loki thinks, hugging One once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII I'm back ish.
> 
> I'm travelling soon so there won't be an update for another month so I wanted to leave y'all with this! My exams went well, and I just want to thank you all for the support!!
> 
> When I post chapter 11 the Notice will be deleted so the numbers will go back to normal!
> 
> Much love <3333


	11. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela confides in a friend.

**Chapter Eleven**

 

It so happens to be another one of Those Days in the palace.

 

Thor and Loki had a fight again, and this time, Hela wasn't there to diffuse it. 

 

In fact, both boys were so grumpy now, none of them wanted to play with their older sister. Not that it bothered her or anything…

 

Okay fine. It bothered her a lot.

 

She undid her black braid as she neared the gardens, smiling at servants who scurried passed, and waving at those that were relaxing.

 

Hela's green eyes glittered when she saw Firash sitting under a tree.

 

"Princess," he greeted, smiling at her. Hela returned the gesture, skipping down the path to meet him.

 

"Good afternoon, Firash," she replied, sitting next to him. "And I already told you to call me, Hela."

 

He grins, pushing his locks out of his face with his hand. "Apologies, Princess Hela," he mocks with a smile, and she rolls her eyes, much to his laughter. They sit in a companionable silence until he speaks again.

 

"Where are your brothers?" he asks, genuinely curious. Hela scoffs, passing a hand through her hair.

 

"They got in a fight and now they're both angry," she mumbles, pulling her knees up to her chest. "None of them want to play with me."

 

She feels the sympathetic look Firash sends her and it makes her skin crawl. Then a warm hand is on her shoulder, and her eyes meet her companion's curiously.

 

"Whenever you need someone, whether to talk or just sit with, I'll be here for you," he says quietly, as a faint blush spreads across his cheeks.

 

Hela ignores the heat in her own face, choosing instead to poke his nose in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

She pulls a green hair band out of her pocket, passing it to Firash. He takes it, and Hela tries not to notice his fingers brushing her own.

 

"For your hair," she says, smiling cheekily. "I noticed it was getting longer, but I didn’t know when I'd see you…"

 

He smiles, slipping it over his head to put it on. Hela misses the hand on her shoulder.

 

She grins as he pulls it up over his forehead, laughing at how odd it looks.

 

"You look so stupid," Hela says, giggling, and Firash shoves her cheekily.

 

"You gave it to me, so I think your fashion sense is the one to blame," he replies, and Hela bursts into a fit of giggles.

 

She quiets when a guard walks passed them, sending Firash a hard look. 

 

"I think I'll go now," she says sadly, and Firash nods.

 

"You know where to find me," he adds with a wink, and Hela's chest tightens at the mere idea of finding him just to hang out.

 

She slaps her cheeks as she makes it back into the palace halls.

 

If she keeps this blushing up, people will be sure to catch on.


	12. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes to a conclusion.

**Chapter Twelve**

 

Thor frowns from where he and his siblings sit watching Hilde prepare their lunch.

 

He taps his stomach thoughtfully, and Hela raises an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong, brother?" she asks. 'You've been staring at Hilde for so long now."

 

Thor shakes his head, turning to look at his sister and brother who were staring at him curiously.

 

"I think Hilde's pregnant," he says matter of a factly, and Loki gasps.

 

"A baby…" his brother whispers, and Thor nods.

 

"It would explain why she is so tired lately, and why mother is so insistent on her taking it easy," Thor says, and Hela is surprised at his observations.

 

She taps her chin. "It will also explain why Duncan has been so happy." Her green eyes widen. "He and Hilde are having a baby!"

 

"Or two," Loki adds, and the children giggle.

 

Hilde looks at them, raising a thin brown eyebrow in their direction. "What are you children conspiring about?" she asks, walking over with their lunch.

 

"Nothing really, Hilde," Thor says. "Just that fact that you've been hiding your baby from us!"

 

It's Hilde's turn to be surprised before a soft blush covers her cheeks. She sits down with the children at the kitchen table, taking a small sandwich for herself.

 

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you, it's just that we wanted it to be a surprise for you," she admits bashfully, and Thor grins.

 

"Don't worry, Hilde!" he exclaims, and Hela nods.

 

"Your secret's safe with us," Loki finishes, and the four of them dissolve into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all don't know how much it means to me that you've stuck around this far. So much love, and I hope everyone had a great summer!!
> 
> \-- with love, Ru <3


	13. Royal Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is curious about the gift the family receives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it!

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

There were many wonderful creatures and beings in the Nine Realms, and today, Loki got to see one up close. 

 

A minister from Vanaheim brought a gift for the royal family, and Loki knew it was important because it took so long to get there. In fact, they had been waiting for  _ weeks _ (Loki knew this too because Hilde’s belly had gotten so big! The babies must be growing nicely!).

 

The youngest Odinson couldn’t pay very much attention to the minister’s words, focusing on the hand that clutched the end of the cloth covering the large bowl in the throne room.

 

And then before Loki could register his words, the minister pulled the cloth off, revealing a decorated bowl of water and the prettiest creature inside.

 

“A mermaid!” The little prince exclaimed, and Hela seethed from her seat at Father’s side. 

 

“No, it’s a siren, Loki,” she corrected, leaning forward to see her brother’s face from where he was beside his mother. Loki scrunched his nose before turning towards the merm-- er, siren, again, watching it move around the bowl with keen interest.

 

“This is Fjord,” the minister said, and the small siren turned to look at him upon hearing her name. “She is a few centuries old, no bigger than your own Prince Loki.”

 

The boy smiled at this, ignoring the rest of whatever the man had to say. Instead, he stared at Fjord, taking in her bright sea moss coloured eyes, who traded the everyday white sclera for that of a black one. He watched the way her soft mint coloured gills glittered with sparkles that seemed almost magical. Her tail was huge despite her size, and Loki smiled at her webbed fingers that were pressed against the glass. 

 

Long black danced around Fjord’s head as she pressed her nose against the glass. Her soft green eyes met his resilient green ones, and Loki found himself filled with curiosity.

 

No sooner did the staring contest begin, it had ended with Odin tapping the ground with the tip of Gungnir.

 

The royal family followed him without question, and Loki stared at Fjord’s curious backward eyes for the last time before being whisked into the hall.

 

He wonders where the Allfather will put her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Much love! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
